Cinderella
by Juvi205
Summary: This story is based on the classic film, Cinderella. Georgie is a maid in her own home while Dillon is the Prince of PC who is being forced to get married so he can become King. Watch how he saves this damsel in distress and changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Some thing you should know before reading the story: Port Charles is a country in this story, not a city. Mac is Georgie's biological father and Felicia is Georgie's stepmother. Maxie and Robin are Felicia's biological daughters which makes them Georgie's step-sisters. Brooke-Lynn and Ned are not related at all and she is also not related to Dillon. Georgie's biological mother's maiden name is Jones, not Felicia's. Dillon is older than Georgie, Maxie and Robin. That's it for now. Enjoy the story!_

* * *

Georgie woke up suddenly from the horrible nightmare she just had. She sat up in her small cot staring blankly into the air. "Wow," she said to herself. "Thank God that wasn't real." She got out of bed and looked outside. The sun was about to rise; it was time for her to go start her daily work.

Georgie cleaned up and put on her everyday clothes. They were basically white rags as her sisters called them. The dress wasn't so white anymore and it had stains everywhere. Georgie tied her loose curls back and went upstairs. When she got up to the main floor she looked around the foyer of the castle to see if anyone was around. They must have been still sleeping. She went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready for her mother and sisters. She quickly ate herself before taking their breakfast upstairs.

Georgie walked up the long spiral stairs of the castle. She set her mothers breakfast aside and opened up all the curtains. She picked up the breakfast and went to her mother's room. She slowly opened the door hoping that her mother was still asleep; but unfortunately she wasn't.

"You're late today Georgie," she said coldly. Felicia was in her bathrobe sitting up against the pillows in her king-size canopy bed. The maroon drapes of the canopy were opened and pushed back against the walls.

"Sorry mother. You know I always want to make the best breakfast for you. After all, breakfasts are the most important meals of the day." Georgie said holding out the tray in front of Felicia.

"Are you done lecturing me now?" Felicia said coldly. She took the tray from Georgie and set in front of her. She looked at the food graciously and took a piece of bread in her mouth. "There are a lot of things that need to be done today."

"Yes mother. I'll do as you please," Georgie said.

"Your sisters and I are going out today. There are new shops opening in the market square. Of course we want to be there to see all the latest fashion. My daughters are beautiful and I want them to be wearing the nicest clothes." Felicia noticed that Georgie was blushing. "I wasn't talking about you. You are not even close to being as beautiful as my daughters are."

"But mother, I thought I was your daughter," Georgie said quietly. Felicia laughed out loud and stuffed another piece of bread into her mouth.

"You need to sweep the floors and clean the kitchen. Also there are some mice down in the basement where you sleep that you might want to get rid of. Of course you don't have to because I'm sure you don't mind sleeping with rats." Georgie was fuming but did the best she could to hide it. Not even noticing that Georgie was upset, Felicia kept going, "Some of the curtains in this hallway are getting dusty, and so you might want to clean that up. I'm expecting all this to be done by the time I get back."

'Yes ma'am." Georgie left Felicia's room without saying another word. Maxie and Robyn were out in the hallway eavesdropping. They moved away from the door when Georgie came out of the room.

"Where's our breakfast?" Maxie asked Georgie. Georgie was walking away from them but they were following her.

"It's in the kitchen," Georgie said.

"Well why didn't you bring it to us this morning?" Robyn asked her rudely.

"Because I'm _not_ your maid," Georgie said turning around with some intensity in her voice. The girls got quiet and Georgie walked away from them. Georgie went down to her room in the basement. She rested her head in her arms and started to cry.

"When will this all be over?" She sobbed. She looked up and at the picture of her father on her side table. "Daddy I miss you so much. When am I gonna be free? When will I be able to just get away from this evil family that you left me with?" She cried to herself. Georgie looked out her window, tears streaming down her face. "When I will find that perfect someone to take me away from all this?"

* * *

Dillon entered his castle quietly hoping that no one would see him. But he was too late.

"You decided to return home I see, Prince Charming." His mother Tracy said.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that mom?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me mother and not mom? Besides, your father used to call you Prince Charming."

"Yeah well he's dead so don't call me that anymore," Dillon said heading for the staircase.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Don't ever speak of your father like that again." Tracy said appalled. Dillon rolled his eyes. He started going up the spiral stairs. "Dillon, where are you going?"

"Away from you." Dillon said walking up the stairs. He took off his blue coat.

"Dillon I'm talking to you. Where did you go?" Tracy yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"No where mother dear. I went no where. I just had to get out of this place you call home." Dillon was up the stairs. He walked away from Tracy and went into his bedroom. He threw his coat on his bed and took off his boots. He went out into his balcony.

"I hate being a prince." He muttered to himself. Dillon heard someone walk into his room. He turned around to see his uncle Alan. Alan closed the door behind him. "What can I do for you Uncle?" Dillon asked leaning against the railing of his balcony.

"I heard you talking to Tracy." Alan said. He came out to the balcony and stood in front of Dillon. Alan was dressed to go out.

"You going somewhere?" Dillon asked him.

"Yes, Monica and I are heading out to the market square. Would you like to join us?" Alan asked. Dillon gave him a blank look.

"Yeah...okay." Dillon said sarcastically.

"Well that's not what I came here to talk to you about. You know Dillon you're like a third son to me and I'm always looking out for you."

"That's good to know." Dillon whispered.

"I think it's time we have that talk."

"What talk?"

"The marriage talk."

Dillon looked at Alan. "You're kidding right?"

"No Dillon. I am not. I think it's time you started looking at girls. The only thing that is stopping this place feeling like a home to you is not having a wife." Alan said.

"Why are you telling me this? I mean shouldn't Ned be telling me this or something?"

"Dillon it doesn't matter who tells you this. The point is it's time for you to get married. You're a grown man."

"I'm 24 years old Alan! I'm not a grown man."

"This Kingdom needs a King and a Queen."

"We already have a queen...you're lovely sister and my wonderful mother. We don't need another queen."

"We need to run Port Charles with a King, Dillon, and that's you."

"Why don't you become King?" Dillon laughed.

"You're not taking me seriously."

"You're right I'm not." Dillon turned away from Alan. Alan stopped talking and stormed out of his room slamming the door behind.

"I hate being a prince." Dillon muttered again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Georgie finished watering the plants. She got up off the ground and put the watering can away in the shed. She came back out and her friend Brook Lynn was standing there with her hand on her hips. She was also a maid like Georgie in the castle.

"What are you doing?" Brook asked her.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I was just finishing watering the plants. And now I'm done. Actually now I am done doing everything," Georgie said flashing a big smile.

"Georgie I don't get you. Why do you put yourself through this? Do I have to tell you everyday to just stop doing all this? You are a member of this family. You're not supposed to be doing chores and what not for this home."

"What home Brook? This isn't a home to me anymore. It was when father was still here but not anymore. I'm a servant now and that is what I will be forever," Georgie said sitting down in the grass. Brooke sat down in front of her shaking her head.

"You really need to wash your dress Georgie, it looks dirtier than mine," She said laughing. Georgie laughed too.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Georgie said.

"I'm just trying to cheer you up. Let's go somewhere."

"Where are we gonna go?"

"Let's go to the market square. Maybe we can buy something."

"Brooke, we both don't have any money. We're not going anywhere," Georgie said getting up. Brooke got up too. She was about to say something when Felicia came out into the garden.

"Are you done with the garden Georgie?" Felicia asked her.

"Yes." Georgie said.

"Brooke are you done sweeping the floors?"

"Yes." Brooke said.

"Well then you both finished on time today. You are free to do what you like for the rest of the day. The girls and I are going to stay at home tonight and relax." 

"Thank you, mother," Georgie said. Felicia walked away from them, her red dress swaying behind her.

"We're going," Brooke said grabbing Georgie's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To the market square! Come on!" Georgie followed Brooke.

"But I have to change first. I can't wear this. I need to wear a nice dress."

"Oh Georgie. No ones looking at you," Brooke said.

"Shut up. You're gonna change too," Georgie said taking her inside of the castle. 

* * *

Dillon walked around the market square. Diego, his personal servant walked behind him.

"My lord, this shop has some nice clothes too," Diego said to Dillon.

"Diego, why must you be so formal with me?" Dillon asked him.

"Because you're a prince and I'm your servant," Diego said.

"Well you never call me 'my lord' at home."

"That's different. I have to behave when we're out in public."

"We've been in public so many times. Will you just not do that? And why are you walking behind me. Walk next to me."

"But sir, that would seem improper. I can't do that," Diego said laughing.

"I'm ordering you to do that."

"Well in that case..." Diego started walking next to Dillon.

"When are they gonna start making shops inside? I mean it gets really hot out here. We should have buildings with stores in them."

"Maybe in the future. But I like it out here. It's good to get some fresh air," Diego said. Diego and Dillon had known each other most of their lives. When Diego was only seventeen years old he came to the castle to serve Dillon with his every need. Diego and Dillon became best friends but Diego still tried to treat Dillon with respect although Dillon hated it. Dillon always treated Diego as his equal. He gave him nice clothes to wear and a nice room to sleep in, in his castle.

Dillon stopped at one shop. He was looking at a necklace.

"That's ugly," Diego said to Dillon.

"Who asked you?" Dillon said looking up at him.

"No one. I thought I should just you know give you my advice. Don't buy it," Diego said. Dillon shook his head at him. He put the necklace back down. He walked some more and then stopped.

"What's wrong Dillon?" Diego asked him.

"She's beautiful." Dillon whispered looking straight ahead.

"Huh?" Diego looked ahead too. He saw two girls. One with dark brown, straight hair and one with light brown, curly hair. They were both dressed nicely.

"Which one, they're both lookin' nice," Diego grinned.

"The one in the pink dress," Dillon said looking at her still. "She's beautiful." The girl's loose curls bounced up and down. It was tied back. Her dress was pink and her face was glowing. She was smiling like a little girl with her friend.

"For some reason I don't think she's up to your level."

"What makes you think that?" Dillon asked Diego.

"Look at her shoes," Diego said. Dillon looked at her shoes. She was wearing loafers.

"I want to know everything about her," Dillon said.

"Oh man," Diego said shaking his head.

"Go talk to them."

"What? No way!"

"Go. Now!" Dillon said. Diego sighed.

"Fine." He walked over to the girls. "How do we do my ladies?" Diego said bowing to them. The girls giggled.

"Good and you?" The dark haired girl asked back.

"I'm doing just fine," Diego said smiling. "I haven't seen you ladies around here before."

"Yeah we don't come very often." The light haired girl said.

"I see. Where do you live?" 

"The Scorpio Castle. We work there. We're maids," Brooke said bluntly. Georgie smacked Brooke's arm.

"Brooke!"

"It's okay ma'am," Diego said laughing. "You certainly don't look like you're servants," Diego said winking at them. Georgie gasped. "What are your names?"

"Brooke he winked at us," Georgie whispered.

"Uh, I'm Brooke Lynn and this is Georgie," Brooke stuttered.

"Nice to meet you ladies," Diego said taking his hand out but both Georgie and Brooke Lynn didn't move forward. Diego laughed. "Have a good day then," Diego said walking away. He walked back to Dillon.

"So what did you find out?" Dillon asked quickly.

"Well the girl you like in the pink dress is Georgie and her friend is Brooke Lynn. They both are maids and work in the Scorpio Household," Diego said.

"The Scorpio Household. Wow, I remember Mac Scorpio. He was a nice man," Dillon said.

"Is he dead?"

"Yeah he's dead. He died when I was very young. He was a rich man. I used to play with his daughter. I forget her name but when he died no one knew what happened to her," Dillon said to Diego.

"Wow."

"Let's go," Dillon said. He took one last look at Georgie who was looking back at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Something was familiar about her but he didn't know what.


	3. Chapter 3

Georgie lay in her small cot reminiscing. She thought about her father and what a wonderful man he was. When he was still alive she would go everywhere with him. Wherever he went she would follow. He had met so many people in his life. He was also very wealthy. Most people would think that wealthy men are snobby and arrogant, but not Georgie's father; he was different. Georgie remembered all the amazing people she got to meet because of her father. She also remembered that she met the King Hornsby. He was a great king and Port Charles was running smoothly with him still as king. Georgie remembered that he had two sons. One was a lot older than her and the other...the other was about two years older than her. They used to play whenever the king and her father got together. She thought back a few days ago when she had seen Prince Dillon at the market square. He had changed into a fine young man, she thought. Georgie smiled to herself. She remembered again that Prince Dillon had smiled at her at the market square. She wondered if he remembered who she was. While she was still thinking, someone began knocking on her door. Georgie got up off her bed and went to open it. She saw Lucas, another servant in the Scorpio Castle standing there.

"What can I do for you?" Georgie asked letting him in. Lucas sat down on Georgie's bed.

"Why are all the lights turned off?" He asked her.

"Because I was trying to sleep," Georgie replied back. She got back in her bed with Lucas still sitting there.

"Well...I need some advice," Lucas said to her.

Georgie sighed. "Now what?"

"It's Brooke."

"What did she do now?"

"Nothing. It was me this time. We got into a fight," Lucas said upset.

"About what?"

"About who was gonna water the plants tomorrow since it's not your turn."

Georgie laughed really hard. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. It's her turn tomorrow but since I wanted to give her a break I said I would do it. But she was being all mean about it so things kinda got out of control."

Georgie laughed some more. "You guys are too funny."

"What do I do?"

"Tell her that. Tell her that she can do it if she wants and that you were only trying to help her."

"You know I thought about saying that but I also thought I should make sure with you first."

"Right," Georgie said laughing.

"Okay, then I just needed an excuse to come see you," he said smiling.

"Why?"

"I wanted to know that you were okay."

"I'm fine Lucas. You didn't have to come all the way down here to check up on me," she said to him.

"I know; it's just that it's so lonely here and I wish you would just come to where we are every other night."

"Thanks for the offer Luke, but I'm doing fine down here. It was really sweet of you to come see me."

"Well thank you for the advice." Lucas leaned over and gave Georgie a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Good night."

"Good night," she said. Lucas got up and left. Georgie lay back down and for some reason though she couldn't stop thinking about Prince Dillon.

* * *

Dillon lay in bed wide awake. It was morning now. The night had gone by so slowly and he didn't get any sleep. Diego walked into his room after a quiet knock.

"Rise and shine my Lord. It's a beautiful day outside. I think we should go do some jousting."

"I'm tired," Dillon said covering his head with his pillow. Diego opened up his curtains and placed Dillon's breakfast on his side table.

"What happened, you didn't get any sleep last night?"

"No."

"Did Georgie keep you up?" Diego said teasing him. Dillon threw a pillow at him.

"I wanna see her again," Dillon said. Diego sat down on Dillon's bed. Dillon sat up against his headboard.

"You can't see her again Dillon. You have to be realistic about this."

"I am being realistic. I wanna see her."

"Dillon she's not even up to your level. She's a maid. A maid! You can't be with her."

"Who said anything about being with her? I just wanna see her and maybe talk to her a little," Dillon said taking a sip of his juice.

"Come on Dillon. There are thousands of beautiful girls lining up for you and all you can think about is this maid girl Georgie?"

"There's something about her Diego that I just can't let go of. When she smiled at me the other day I just felt like I knew her. It was such a familiar smile and I just, I just have to see her again okay?"

"Whatever you say my lord, whatever you say," Diego said. With that, Ned, Dillon's older brother, and Alan walked into his room.

"Dillon, we need to talk to you. Diego, can you please excuse us?" Ned said.

"Yes sir," Diego said, bowing and then leaving the room. He closed the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Dillon asked Ned and Alan.

"Dillon, you're 24 years old now. You've grown into a fine, young man. And you know how mother wants you to become King?" Ned said.

"Where is this going Ned?"

"Dillon, we're having ball."

"For what?"

"For you. Everyone in the country is coming and they are bringing their single daughters. You will dance and talk with each one of them who is interested in marrying you." Alan said. Dillon stared at them blankly. "And that same night you will announce who you have chosen to be your bride."

"You've got be kidding me," Dillon said. He got out of his bed and put his silk bathrobe on.

"No, we are not kidding you. Dillon, you are the next king. We need you to be the king now. You can't be a king without a queen," Ned said.

"Why can't you become king? You're older and you're married," Dillon said.

"Because I am not the man for the job. Besides when I got married, father was still alive. So it's too late for me to become king."

"That's such a lie Ned! Just because our father died doesn't mean you can't become king. I'm not that stupid. You're the older son; you were _supposed _to become king, not me."

"Look, whatever it may be, you need to become king and you are the one that Tracy wants to pass it down too. You have no choice Dillon," Alan said.

"This is unbelievable," Dillon said pacing around his room.

"We have all the gates locked around the castle Dillon. You can't leave and there is no way out of this," Ned said.

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe you guys. You're gonna prison me in my own home if I don't get married?"

"We just don't want you to runaway again," Alan said.

"This was all moms' idea wasn't it? I can't believe this."

"Well believe it," Ned and Alan left the room.

"Diego!" Dillon yelled. Diego came running into the room.

"What? What happened?" Diego said.

"Are you hearing this?" Dillon asked him.

"Yes...I am," Diego said, admitting that he he was eavesdropping.

"I have to meet Georgie once before I get married," Dillon said.

"Are you crazy? All this is happening and all you can think about is some girl you don't even know?" Diego asked.

"No I am not!" Dillon said.

"Dillon, you saw her once. _Once!_"

"Diego, please! Come on, you're coming with me," Dillon said grabbing his arm. They went downstairs to Ned who was in the breakfast room with Lois, his wife. "I'm going out. You have to let me go out to town."

"Didn't I just tell you that we've locked all the gates around the castle?"

"Yes, but I want to personally deliver the message about the ball," Dillon lied.

"We've already sent out the message Dillon."

Dillon bent down on his knees in front of Ned.

"Dillon stand up, for God's sake," Lois said.

Ignoring her comment, Dillon said, "Ned, please, just let me out this one time and I promise I won't leave until I get married," Dillon said. Ned looked at Dillon.

"All right, but just this one time," Ned said.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Georgie walked outside of her castle to get some fresh air. She sat down in the big front yard in front of the flowers. She took one rose and put it in her hair. She looked at the front gate and saw two men on horses approaching. She quickly got up and wondered who they were. When they got closer she noticed it was the man from the market...with the prince. Georgie turned to go inside when Dillon called her name. She turned back around afraid of how he knew her name. Dillon and Diego were waiting at the front gate. Another servant came out and opened it for them. Diego stayed by his horse but Dillon came towards Georgie. Georgie suddenly became very conscious about how she was looking at the moment. At least wasn't wearing her white dress; she had on her gray one that made her look at least half way decent.

She looks beautiful, Dillon thought as he neared her. Georgie curtsied in front of him.

"How did you know my name?" Georgie asked not looking directly at him.

"Well my friend Diego find out for me that day," Dillon said.

"Oh," she muttered looking down at her feet. "What can I help you with my Lord?"

"Please call me Dillon."

"But you're a prince and I'm just a servant. I can't call you by your name. It would be disrespectful," Georgie said shyly.

"I don't care," Dillon said getting closer to Georgie. He noticed that she started breathing a little harder. "I have an invitation for you. You may have heard about it already but I wanted to ask you."

"About what my lord?"

"My mother is having a ball and I hope that you will attend," Dillon said. Dillon stood with his arms behind him. He was becoming a little nervous himself.

"That would be impossible. I mean, I-I can't come to a ball," Georgie said.

"But if your prince made a special request I think you can." Dillon said. Georgie looked up at him for a mere second before the front door swung open behind her. If only he could stare into her eyes forever, Dillon thought. Georgie looked behind her and saw Felicia come out.

"Prince Dillon! What a pleasure to see you here at our home!" She said happily. She pushed Georgie aside and stood in front of him.

"The pleasure is mine my lady," Dillon said. He took Felicia's hand and kissed it softly.

"My, what a gentleman," Felicia said. Georgie was thinking the same.

"I was just here to remind you about the ball. You will be coming right?"

"Of course we will. How could we miss it?"

"Well if you don't mind, I would like you to bring Miss. Georgie along with you," Dillon said. Felicia looked at him in shock.

"I'll see what I can arrange," She said coldly only so that Georgie would notice.

"All right then, I'll be going now. Nice seeing you again," Dillon said bowing to Felicia. He gave Georgie a big smile and she smiled back. Every time he saw her smile, he felt like he would become a puddle on the floor. He watched her for a few second longer and then walked up to his horse and got on. So did Diego and they both left.

"Mother, Prince Dillon wants me to come to his ball," Georgie said happily. "If you will, I would certainly like to go."

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to let you go to a ball? Please Georgie," Felicia said in mocking tone. She left Georgie standing in the front yard and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Dillon stood in front of his long mirror holding out the tuxedo that he had to wear for the ball. The black coat was long and went down to his knees.

"Do I have to wear these gloves?" Dillon asked Diego.

"Yes, you do. You won't get the full effect if you don't," Diego said standing by the mirror.

"Do I have to wear this?" Dillon said looking down at the tuxedo. He laid the tuxedo down on his bed and sat down next to it. "I don't wanna do this," Dillon said.

"Yes, well you have no choice."

"Well at least Georgie will be coming."

"I wouldn't count on that."

"Why not?"

"Dillon, she's servant in a big household. Do you honestly think that Lady Felicia is going to let her come?"

"Diego, in case you've forgotten, I am the prince and I went to her house and asked her if she would come to the ball. Felicia should be delighted to let her come."

"Dillon, you don't know how their world works. You're different from most people and I'm very lucky to have you but not all people are like that. If I were you, I wouldn't keep my hopes up about her coming."

"Whatever," Dillon mumbled.

"And even if she comes, what are you gonna do? You can't marry her," Diego said. He walked out of Dillon's room. Dillon sat on his bed quietly not knowing what to say to himself. He really wanted Georgie to come just so he could see her again. He had never seen someone so beautiful. Why couldn't Diego understand that? Just because she's a maid didn't meant that she couldn't be beautiful. AJ walked into his room interrupting his thoughts. AJ was Dillon's cousin, his Uncle Alan's son.

"What's going on little cousin?" AJ said sitting down next to him. "I like the tuxedo. Too bad we all have to wear the same thing," he said.

"Yeah, whatever," Dillon said.

"You really don't want to do this."

"No, I don't." Dillon got up. "I just think this is so stupid. I mean what the hell was Grandfather thinking when he made Tracy the queen?"

"Who knows."

"And now mother's not making any sense. She wants me to get married so I can become King. Why can't she just make Ned the king and Lois his queen? I don't get it. I mean I'm already a prince, why can't I just stay that way?"

"Dillon, life isn't always fair. But what's wrong with becoming King? I mean Jason and I would do anything to be in your spot."

"It's just too much responsibility. And I don't think I can do it. Ned would do a way better job. PC is gonna be destroyed if I become King." Dillon sat down at his desk.

"Something else is bothering you besides this."

"No, I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"Ok well, if you need me..." AJ walked out of the room.

"He's right; life _isn't_ fair," Dillon muttered to himself.

* * *

Georgie lightly knocked on her mother's door. It was late at night but everyone was still awake. She could hear voices inside. Robin and Maxie were in there with Felicia. They were laughing and talking. Georgie knocked again and this time Robin opened the door. They were all in their nightgowns.

"What do you want?" Robin asked rudely.

"I just want to talk to mother," Georgie said politely. Felicia came up behind Robin.

"Let her in Robin," Robin moved aside and Georgie walked into the room. There were dresses on Felicia's bed. Maxie was sitting on the bed looking at Georgie. It seemed like she was sorry.

"You guys were looking at gowns?" Georgie asked.

"Yes, we are," Robin said.

"Well mother, I just wanted to ask you something," Georgie said.

"And what would that be?" Felicia went and sat down on her sofa. Georgie knelt down in front of her.

"Well remember how two days ago Prince Dillon came to our house?"

"How could I forget?" Felicia said rolling her eyes.

"Well you remember how he asked me if I could go to the ball?" Georgie placed her hands on Felicia's knees.

Felicia sighed.

"Mother, I want to know if I can go," Georgie asked. Felicia laughed out loud and so did Robin. Maxie sat on the bed quietly. Georgie felt embarrassed and insulted.

"Do you honestly think that you can go? Georgie you are a maid. You can't go the ball."

"But I'm not a maid. I'm your daughter."

"You are no where near being my daughter. Don't you ever say that again."

"But mother, he asked me specifically to come to the ball!" Georgie swallowed back her tears.

"I don't care, you're not going. Besides, do you actually think he came for you? He didn't come for you. It was his way of indirectly asking for my beautiful daughters Maxie and Robin to come. I don't think he even looked at you twice," Felicia said. Robin was still laughing. Georgie got up and was about to leave.

"Hold on," Felicia started. "I'll make you a deal," Georgie turned around. "If you get all your chores done by tomorrow evening then you can go."

"Really? Mother I'll do anything you ask and I promise to finish it," Georgie said happily.

"Okay then. I want you to make sure all the dishes are cleaned, the floors are swept. All the decorations around the house are dusted including the curtains and the ceiling fans. All the plants are watered in the garden. Make sure all the animals including the horses are fed and cleaned. And don't forget I want you to do all this..." Felicia continued on with Georgie's chores. Georgie held her tears back knowing that there was no way she could do everything tomorrow by herself. Finally Felicia finished and all Georgie could do was give her a weak smile. Georgie walked out of her room and ran to the small cottage where all the servants stayed. She ran in there and found Brooke and Lucas. She hugged Brooke tightly and started crying.

"Georgie what's wrong?" Both Lucas and Brooke asked her. But Georgie didn't say anything. She kept crying and crying. And Brooke just sat there holding her for it was all she could do.

* * *

It was the evening of the next day and Georgie was helping Maxie and Robin get ready for the ball. She fixed Maxie's hair in Maxie's room. No one else was around.

"Georgie, I'm really sorry," Maxie started.

"For what?" Georgie said confused. Maxie got up from her stool that was in front of her mirror. She took Georgie's hands and took her over to her bed. They both sat down.

"I know you really wanted to go the ball," Maxie said.

"Yeah, but we both know that's impossible."

"I'm sorry for mother and Robin acting rude to you last night."

"It's okay, Maxie. I'm used to it. I'm glad you're not like them," Georgie smiled. Robin walked into the room.

"Are you gonna help me or what?" Robin said loudly.

"Coming," Georgie replied. She went to Robin's room. She helped her with her hair and dress.

An hour went by and the girls were ready for the ball except for Georgie. They were outside where their carriage was waiting for them.

"You're not coming Georgie?" Felicia asked in a mocking tone.

"No, mother. I did finish all the chores you asked me too but unfortunately, I don't have a dress."

"Well maybe if you asked you could have a borrowed one," Felicia said getting into the carriage. Georgie knew that was lie. The carriage took off and Georgie was left alone. Brooke and Lucas had sneaked out of the castle to go spend time alone. Georgie was all by herself. She went to the garden and sat down on a bench. She started to cry softly.

"There, there don't cry," a woman said. Georgie looked up and saw a young woman sitting next to her. She was the most beautiful woman Georgie had ever seen.

"Who are you?" Georgie asked her.

"I'm your godmother. My name is Elizabeth. I was a friend of your fathers. When you were born, he made me your godmother," she said smiling.

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"Because your mother hates me," she said laughing. "But Maxie was nice enough to let me in through the gates."

"Well thank you for coming. But what are you here for?"

"I'm here to help you. You're going to the ball tonight."

Georgie laughed. "No, I'm not. It's too late."

"It's never too late for anything." Elizabeth took Georgie's hand and led her to her room in the basement. Elizabeth opened the door to Georgie's room. They both walked in and Georgie saw a beautiful white gown on her bed.

"Where did you get this from?" Georgie asked.

"It was your mothers," Elizabeth replied. "I kept it for you."

"It's beautiful."

* * *

Dillon paced around. Where is she, he thought to himself. He saw Felicia and went up to her. "Good evening, my lady," he said nicely to her.

"Hello Prince Dillon. How are you this evening?" Felicia asked him.

"I'm great and you?"

"I'm doing just fine. Have you met my daughters, Maxie and Robin?" Felicia pointed out.

"Of course. We all grew up together," he said kissing their hands. "Uh, did Georgie come?" He asked Felicia completely ignoring the girls.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry she couldn't make it."

"Well, what did she have to do that she couldn't come? I mean all of Port Charles is here."

"You want to know the truth? She didn't want to come," Felicia lied.

"Oh," Dillon said quietly. "Well thank you for letting me know. Enjoy your evening," Dillon said walking away. He went and sat down in his throne. Diego came up to him.

"Well?" Diego said.

"She didn't come," Dillon said upset.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Diego said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Me too," Dillon said. Diego walked away. Dillon sat there quietly.

"Dillon you know you have to meet with each girl soon." Tracy said sitting down next to him.

"Right," Dillon said not looking at her. Dillon was staring at the doorway where more and more people were coming.

"I know you don't want to do this Dillon, but we had no choice," Tracy said. Dillon didn't respond. He just kept looking at the doorway hoping that Georgie would appear. He kept quiet and soon enough Tracy left him alone. Dillon for a second thought he saw Georgie walk in. He looked away for a second and then looked back. It was her. She came. She looked beautiful wearing a white gown and hair done up with curls coming down at the side of her face. She was glowing, her face was radiant and she already looked like a princess, Dillon thought smiling to himself.


End file.
